1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drum pedals. In particular, the present invention relates to a dual foot operated drum pedal with pedal assemblies located on opposite sides of the drum beater assembly, each pedal assembly selectively operating a drum beater independently of the other pedal assembly.
2. Discussion of Background
In most contemporary musical styles ranging from classical through to jazz, pop and rock, bass drums are typically played using a foot operated pedal arrangement. A typical arrangement of this type includes a base or frame designed to rest on the flood and adapted for connection to the drum, so as to maintain the pedal and the drum in predetermined spatial relationship. The base is adapted to support a beater shaft for rotation about an horizontal axis. The beater shaft supports an elongate beater stem and a beater head is attached to the remote end of the stem. Some form of drive mechanism extends between the foot pedal and the beater shaft, such that depression of the foot pedal by the player effects rotation of the beater shaft. This in turn drives the beater head forward in an arc defined by the beater stem, so as to hit the diaphragm or skin of the drum. This arrangement leaves the drummer's hands free to play other drums and symbols.
Early arrangements of this type only made use of a single pedal activating a single beater. This limited the speed and complexity of rhythms that could be played on the drum, while leaving the player's other foot under utilized. A typical single drum beater using a pivoting pedal which drives a chain linkage connected to a beater shaft sprocket is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,946 issued to Hoshino on Jun. 7, 1994. As a result of these limitations, so-called “twin pedal” arrangements were developed, whereby both of the player's feet could be used to operate two pedals, and hence two beaters, independently.
While these twin pedal arrangements allowed more complex bass drum rhythms to be played more easily, such structures are subject to a number of inherent limitations. The first of these arises because the ideal strike zone or “sweet spot” on the drum skin is relatively small and striking the skin outside of this zone produces an inferior quality of sound. Most twin pedal devices require the beaters to be positioned apart from one another, to the extent that with the assembly centrally positioned, the beaters make contact with the drum skin on either side of the optimum strike zone, rather than hitting it directly. Furthermore the beaters are generally operated by foot pedals which require both heel and toe control from each foot.
In an attempt to address this problem, some twin pedal assemblies have positioned the beaters as closely together as possible. In many cases, however, this has necessitated spacing the foot pedals similarly closely together, which severely compromises the ergonomics from the player's perspective.
Other known twin pedal arrangements have attempted to address this difficulty, using relatively complex drive mechanisms, extended linkages and interconnecting universal joints, so as to space the pedals outwardly from the beaters. A limitation with arrangements of this type, however, is that these more complex linkage arrangements introduce flexibility and friction into the drive mechanism, both of which absorb power, reduce efficiency and compromise the sensitivity and “feel” of the system as experienced by the player. A common complaint from players in this context is that such systems feel “remote” or “disconnected”. Systems of this type are also susceptible to rapid wear and failure due to the relatively high stresses imposed on the key linkages and supporting frame elements.
The modern drummer frequently relies on both his hands and feet to play a variety of different drums and other percussion instruments requiring the drummer to quickly switch back and forth from instrument to instrument. It is to the drummer's advantage to be able to spread his workload over as many limbs and muscle groups as possible to prolong his or her endurance and resist fatigue and injury and to be able to produce as many diverse combinations of sounds as possible.
A number of different foot-pedal actuated drum-beaters have been devised, each offering some advantages to the drummer. These prior art devices include those described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,390 issued to Gladstone et al. on Sep. 16, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,302 issued to Laverents on Oct. 11, 1949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,128 issued to Simpson on Jul. 18, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,957 issued to Escamilla on Nov. 2, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,803 issued to Norwood on Aug. 7, 1990.
The '390 patent discloses a single double-acting mallet actuated by the forward depression of a foot pedal. The '302 patent uses a pair of beaters that alternately strike a single drumhead, actuated by the heel-to-toe rocking motion of the drum pedal. The '128 patent discloses a pair of mallets, each striking its own drum, actuatable respectively by the toe and heel of a single split pedal. The '957 patent shows a drum pedal assembly in which a split foot pedal operates a pair of drumsticks against a single drum head. The '803 patent similarly shows a pair of mallets that alternately strike a single drum head upon the forward depression of a single toe pedal.
While these devices have solved some problems, they suffer from various disadvantages. Some require two separate drums, which take up space that could be used for different percussion instruments. Others are limited in that the pair of mallets disclosed may only operate alternately and not independently of each other. Still others employ rough mechanical means that generate an unwelcome level of noise.
Despite the above advances, there is still a need for a foot-pedal actuated drum beater system that gives the drummer a greater variety of musical options while optimizing instrument space and minimizing muscle fatigue on the part of the drummer.
Hence, there is a need for an improved foot pedal device for playing a drum. The present invention satisfies this need.